A New Student, and an Unwelcome Surprise
by Midnight Phantomess
Summary: There is a mysterious, new student in Ami's class, and of course, she doesn't think he'll remember her by the end of the day.. But what's this?.. A detention?... (^^; Gomen if she seems a bit OOC, please no flames x.x, r/r!)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A New Student, and an Unwelcome Surprise  
Rated: G  
© Midnight Phantomess  
  
Disclaimer: Ehm.. Ami doesn't belong to me, and neither do any of the other characters.. (Well, with a minor exception. e.e;)  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai if any of the characters seem a bit OOC.. -__-; Please don't flame me about it.. Suggestions would be nice..e.e; If you want anymore chapters, please r/r and I'll see what I can do ^.~ (I'm never good at titles.. x.x)  
  
Ami sat at her desk, busily checking through her files, making sure she had each piece of homework she needed. The students surrounding her were idly chatting, laughing at each other's idiotic jests or babbling on about boyfriends, girlfriends or recent break-ups. She didn't pay much attention to any of them them, sighing mentally about their ignorance. All they did was worry about their personal problems, and didn't consider of what life had in store for them in the future. She shrugged, for she was used to the endless prattle in the morning.  
"Class? Please take your seats, our lesson for today is about to begin. But before we do that, I would like to introduce our new student."  
Many eyes lifted to meet those of the new student, some in question, some careless with a sarcastic gleam. Ami put away her papers, then folded her hands neatly atop her desk, looking up as well. She blinked once, studying the new student as the rest of the class did.   
  
The young man seemed to be aloof as his icy, blue eyes gazed upon the rest of the students. He wasn't in uniform, and wore a half-unbuttoned white, long-sleeved shirt, slightly exposing his fair-skinned chest. Around his neck were beads of either hematite or obsidian, she couldn't decide. His white, snowy hair fell across his eyes, a long bang swiftly falling beside his right cheek. He wore dark pants, and in one hand was his briefcase, the other dangling by his side.   
"This, everyone, is Dameon Sephirin. He is a transfer student from America, and hopes to achieve the best here. Please welcome him to our class and help him along the way," the teacher said. "You may take a seat now."  
Dameon nodded in the slightest, then looked around for a place to sit. There was an empty seat in front of Ami's, and apparently, it was the only one. He made his way towards it, easing into the desk in a fluid motion. His lips curved up slightly into a smile, in greeting towards her, then he turned around and sat somewhat attentively at his seat.  
Ami only shook her head at this, adding him to her list of the people that most likely didn't realize she existed. Of course, that was mostly everyone, except for her friends and family. And yet, she couldn't help but wonder how this Dameon person would turn out to be.  
  
The days went by, and Dameon still needed a bit more time to adjust. During Math that day, they were to have a difficult test, of which he continued to brag he would get everything correct.  
_Quite the pompous one, I would imagine_, Ami thought, shaking her head a bit to herself. Looking down at her test, she realized she only had a little more to go, but with plenty of time left. So, she took her time, making sure to get every calculation right and that she didn't make any mistakes. Suddenly, there was a clattering sound on the floor, and it turned out to be that Dameon had dropped his pencil. Leaning down to pick it up, his shoulder brushed her papers on the floor as well.   
"Here. Let me get those for you, Ami," he said, smirking a little. He had learned of her current "status" in class, and wasn't jealous, but just a bit annoyed. He picked up her papers, glancing over them, then Ami bent down to retrieve them herself.   
"You don't have to do that, Dameon, thank you," she whispered beneath her breath, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear. She had noticed him looking, and frowned angrily about it. Both of their hands were upon the papers, Dameon about to give them back and Ami about to receive them, when a pair of high heels appeared in their sights. They looked up to meet the eyes of the teacher, and who didn't look approving at all.   
"You two will immediately report for detention after school today," she said, in quite the angry tone. "And you, Ami, just because you are the best student in this class does not mean you will be excluded. I am very disappointed in you."  
"But--"  
"No. No 'But's'. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow either of you to continue taking your tests. You shall both receive a zero for cheating, as well as talking during a test."  
And with that, she grabbed both of their papers, walking back towards her desk.   
All Dameon and Ami could do was look at each other, one apologetic, the other in embarrassment, indignance, and many mixed emotions…  
  
-- Well, that's about it, tell me what you thought about it.. e.e; This was honestly my first fanfic for SM/BSSM, the other was rather just a poem I'd written sometime ago which seemed to fit. ^^;; Please r/r if you want anymore chapters…  
  



	2. Detention Duties

**Detention Duties  
Rated: G  
© Midnight Phantomess  
  
Disclaimer: **Of course, none of the characters belong to me.. ^^; With a slight exception, of course. ^^;;  
  
**A/N: **Yes, I know... It took me forever to get this out, gomen nasai! ^^;; I've been.. erm.. busy.. Yes, I know, everyone is.. but.. Eh, go read already. e.e; [ And yes, again, I am never good at titles. x.x; ]  
  
  
Ami walked into the classroom, and apparently, she was the first one there. It seemed to be that it was only she and Dameon who had received detentions, so she decided to take a seat up front. Sighing, she slid into the seat, and looked at the board. Upon it were instructions, and so she pulled out a few sheets of paper and a pen, and began working.   
  
She had reached the thirteenth time of writing "Self-discipline makes punishment unnecessary," when she heard someone else step into the room. Glancing up from her paper, she realized it to be none other than Damien, who only smirked a little, then casually sat down in the seat behind her. Ami merely shook her head, then continued working.  
  
The minutes seemed to pass forever, and all that was heard was the rustle of papers and scratching of pens. No words were exchanged, until after about the hundredth time of writing the sentence, Dameon ran out of paper.   
  
"Ami, do you have any extra paper I can borrow?" he inquired. She only nodded, reaching to her pile of paper and pulling a few sheets from it. She gave them to him, and he took them, accidentally brushing her fingers with his.  
  
"Er, sorry about that," he said, somewhat hesitant. "Sorry about all of this, really...."  
  
Ami stopped writing, and turned to look at him, smiling faintly.  
  
"It's quite all right, really," she said, then her eyes lowered in what seemed like shame. "It wasn't all your fault, anyway."  
  
"Yes, it was. And you know it. I mean, you practically know everything, don't you?"  
  
Ami's face turned a particular shade of red, mostly from embarrassment.  
She shook her head negatively, then turned around to continue writing.  
  
Dameon watched as her dark blue eyes turned away from him, resentment clearly showing in them. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn't too sure what he was to be sorry for this time. He sighed, then continued to write.  
  
"Only two hundred more to go," he murmured, his wrist aching as he resumed his endless scribbling.  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang. The two stood up, and placed their papers on the desk. There was only a brief glance between them, then they exited the room and parted to their different ways...  
  
  
  
  


******  
  
  
  


  
The next day, there was a meeting at the temple. Her friends were clustered about her, in quite a bit of shock.  
  
"What?! You?! You got a detention?! Of all people... Ami!....," Usagi babbled, in the worst shock of them all. Luna and Artemis stared, silenced from shock.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi, I'm sure she won't break your record," Rei smirked, sweeping along the shrine floor. Usagi frowned angrily at her, making a face. Rei only rolled her eyes, turning to Ami. "So, how _did_ you get that detention?"  
  
Ami folded her hands upon her lap, her eyes lowered.  
  
"It wasn't even my fault, a new student in my class got us both into trouble," she spoke quietly.  
  
"A new student? What's he look like?" Minako said, grinning.  
  
Ami blushed a bit, then described his features to her friends. They all stared at her, in more obvious shock.  
  
"I've got to meet him some time," Makoto murmured to herself, smiling.  
  
"Ooo, and you even got time alone with him, Ami-chan!" Usagi said, giggling.  
  
"You guys...," Ami said, blushing a deep red.  
  
Everyone laughed, but Ami could only wonder what the rest of the time with Dameon would be like...   
  
  
  
  
  
-- Ehehehehe.. ^^;; Please R/R if you wish, gomen, gomen, gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter.. (not to mention its.. short length..) x.x Should I really continue..? o.o; Well, it depends on you, my .. "faithful".. readers, so please review! ^_^   



End file.
